


The Sun and the Moon

by purplekitte



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have seized the opportunity before it passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

Deep in a dark cave, the sun was gone. Wind and ice whipped over the land because _the sun was gone_ , and he was not coming back.

Inside the cave it was dark. There were stacks of books and carved-on rock walls and masks and bloodstains. But it was safe. Because it never changed. The cave had never seen the sun, wouldn’t have recognized it if it had, and didn’t note its loss.

Outside, they wailed the loss of the sun, the yellow light over the land that never could or would return. The one inside the cave ignored them. He ignored them all.

Once, there had been a past. Now, the past was all there was. Once, the sun had been a man and he had lived. Then the moon had been a boy and the man had been everything. They could have been called Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. They could have been called Yondaime and Kakashi.

“I love you,” Kakashi had never said, never whispered.

“I know,” Yondaime had said.

Kakashi had never kissed him. He could have. He could have ran his fingers through hair like sunbeams and softer than down. He would have been hot and burned like the sun. His skin would have scalded Kakashi’s frigid body, but Kakashi would have pressed himself against the man’s strong body all the tighter. Yondaime would have pressed him into the futon and kissed him with just as much skill as the greatest ninja in Konoha did everything else.

Yondaime would have stripped their clothes with their stains old and new off them, but would have been careful of the bandages. Kakashi would have licked the dried blood off his former teacher. His skin would have been salty and bitter from sweat and dirt and the blood would have soaked into all the creases and pores. It would have stayed stained pink even with Kakashi’s tongue scrubbing at it. He would have been distracted by the feel of skin moving over tense, strong muscle and would have been fascinating tracing the harsh path of scars.

Yondaime would have tensed and moaned a little, despite himself. His eyes would have apologized as he pushed inside his former student. Kakashi would have dug his nails into his back to draw him closer, even though he was being burned from the inside out. He would have been unable to take his mismatched eyes from the Hokage’s endless blue ones. They would have been as enchanting as ever and they and the slight hitch of his breath would have been the only signs neither of them would last much longer. Kakashi would have kept anchored on Yondaime’s eyes until they made up his whole world, as he spiraled towards ecstasy. He would have snuggled into the Yellow Flash’s broad chest, with his strong arms around his small body. They would have stayed there, bloody and dirty and sticky, all night.

This never happened. It could have. But now it can’t.

Now all there was for Kakashi was the cave and the dark, because the sun of his life was gone and he was nothing without him.

But now there was… noise. It was annoying. Laughter and bickering kept creeping in to echo in the cave. It really was very, very annoying.

They were laughing again, always laughing, and Kakashi had to admit: he was curious. There must be something they were enjoying so much, but they didn’t know… they’d never seen…

Maybe he could just take a quick peek. He was a jounin, after all, they’d never notice him. Just one quick look, he assured himself as he inched the door to the cave open and peered around it. It couldn’t hurt.

The mirror hanging in front of the cave caught him completely by surprise. The flash of light came from? He was just the moon; the moon needed someone else’s light to reflect. To his complete and utmost surprise, he found he was gloriously bright. The brilliant light that he had only associated with Yondaime was not gone, it was in him.

“Sensei. Hey, Kakashi-sensei, are you listening?”

Kakashi blinked open his one eye to sunny green fields and a shock of blonde hair and painfully orange jumpsuit.

“Kakashi-sensei doesn’t care about your stupid ramen adventures.” The pink-haired girl whacked the boy over the head.

“Hey dobe, I’ll buy the ramen today if you can beat me.”

“Alright! Free ramen! I won’t loose to you, bastard!”

“What are we doing today, sensei? Sensei?”

“Weeding.”

“Ah, not another D-rank mission. I’m ready for anything!” Naruto yelled, endless blue eyes blazing.

Kakashi snapped shut his book. “Let’s go.”


End file.
